Nicktoons Unite (The Return of the Syndicate)
by Wizkid222
Summary: Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob all ave nothing to do on summer vacation so Jimmy decides to bring the gang. REBOOT COMING SOON...MARCH-APRIL
1. Chapter 1

FANFICTION

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **JIMMY Neutron**

Jimmy is down in his lab and is working on a new rocket. "Goddard, i wonder how Sheen is doing, its been months since he was on Earth" Jimmy said. Goddard barks. "This is gonna take awhile to build, I don't know what Sheen has found up in space" Jimmy said. Jimmy finishes up on his jetpack and leaves his lab. Jimmy then decides to see what his parents are up to and enters through the back door. "Hey Jimbo" Hugh said. "Yes Dad?'' Jimmy repiled. "Remember today is the day me and your mother go on that vacation, which means your in charge...of you and Goddard " Hugh says. "Alright , see you later Dad'' Jimmy says. Hugh leaves with Judy and they drive off. Jimmy waves and then calls Goddard as they go to Carl's house. When Jimmy reaches Carl's house he sees Carl walking out his house as he heads toward his parents car. "Hey Jim" Carl says cheerfully as always. "Hello Carl, Where are you going ?" Jimmy asked. "My Family and i are going on vacation , it's gonna be amazing, llamas are gonna be there" Carl says excited. "So how long are you going to be gone Carl?'' Jimmy asked. "Most of the summer, sorry Jim maybe you can ask to hang with Libby or Cindy" Carl replied as he stepped inside the car. "Goodbye Carl, i'll talk to you later" Jimmy says as Carl waves goodbye. As Carl leaves Jimmy heads to Cindy's house and sees that Cindy is also going somewhere. "Ms Vortex..." Jimmy says. " Nerdtron" Cindy replies. "So your heading on a trip to?" Jimmy asks. "Yep, me and Libby are heading out of town for the summer" Cindy replies. " Thats cool then, guess it will just be me and goddard then" Jimmy says. "Maybe you can ask an old friend of yours for a little get together" she says. "Alright then, have a nice trip" he says as he walks off. They both waves as he heads home. Jimmy heads to the lab. He sits and writes a letter to 3 of his old pals asking if they want to visit for a while. He gives the letter to Goddard and sends him through a portal to deliver the notes. "I hope they aren't to busy, ive been wanting to do this for a while now. I guess i'll just have to wait and see" Jimmy says as he works on his jetback.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

FANFICTION

CHAPTER 2

Danny Phantom (Fenton)

It is the last day of school in Amity Park and Danny is with his friends at Nasty Burger. They are just finishing there meal and decide to head home. Tucker is on his PDA. "So both of you guys are serioudly heading on a trip for the entire summer?" Danny asked. "Yep, sorry Danny" Tucker said. "Great so what am i gonna do without you guys?" Danny asked. "Fight ghosts" Sam replied. "No ghosts have been seen for weeks now,they are probably planning something...or just gave up" Danny said. "Either way you have to be ready for an attack" Sam says. "Goodbye Danny" Tucker and Sam say as they all part ways. Danny heads home and goes to his room. Danny placed his bag in the corner of his room and sat on his bed. "Everyone has something to do but me" Danny said to and Sam has went on vactions with thier parents. Danny's parents have gone out of town and Jazz has gone on a trip with her friends. Danny heads to the basement and closes the ghost portal. "Now what, my friends and family are gone, this is going to be a long summer". A green portal opens up in front of the ghost zone portal. "That seems oddly familar, i hope it isnt trouble" Danny says to himself as he goes ghost.

The End of Chapter 2


	3. News!

Nicktoons Unite (The Syndicate returns

Wizkd222:This is be a reboot of my Nicktoons Unite (The Return of the Syndicate). Heroes such as Spongebob, Jimmy,Timmy, Danny, and much more. Taking on the evil syndicate including Vlad, Crocker, Plankton, Clamitous and more. This will start sometime in march so look out.

Heroes confirmed- Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr Krabs, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Timmy, Chole, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J, Dib etc

Villians Confirmed- Plankton, Dennis, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble, Calamtious, Junkmam, Beautiful Gorgeous, Vlad, Walker, Skulket, Crocker, Vicky, Francis, Zim, Gir and more


End file.
